


number seventeen

by Dresupi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fade to Black, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Rey convinces Kylo to let her paint his nails. Just the one hand, though.No Force, No Powers, College Housemates AU.





	number seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the color Rey is using on her toes and later on Kylo's fingers. "No. 17" by Sundays Nail Polish.
> 
> This is for the lovely tarticawhat, who prompted me 'Reylo, Rey convincing Kylo to let her paint his nails.'

Rey shook the small glass bottle in her hand, the tiny ball bearing inside clicking around as she mixed the contents. Twisting the top, she pulled out the brush and the sour chemical smell of nail polish practically filled the room immediately.

Kylo wrinkled his nose.

“Maybe take that back to  _ your _ room,” he said with a derisive sniff. “Those of us with noses would appreciate it.”

She painted a thin strip on her thumbnail and blew on it. “Maybe put a shirt on and we’ll talk. Those of us with  _ eyes _ would appreciate  _ that _ .”

“My not wearing a shirt isn’t making your shared living space experience any better or worse,” he argued. “That stuff is air pollution. Same as smoking.” He slid his finger over his phone to make it look like he was doing something. To make it look like he was doing anything but stare at his housemate while she painted her nails.

Or  _ didn’t _ paint her nails.

She’d capped the bottle again, shaking her head and wiping the polish off with the cotton ball she had resting beside her foot. “I just can’t pull off this color.”

What was she talking about? Rey could wear any color and make the color look better for it.

Kylo snorted and froze, because she was looking at him again. Peering at him curiously from her perch on the opposite arm of the sofa.

“Sorry, didn’t quite hear you, what was that?” she asked, a look of pure amusement on her face as she watched him literally squirm on his end. He was suddenly aware of how close they were. If he unbent his knees, their feet would touch.

“I just… everyone can pull off every color, it’s just a matter of confidence,” he said, refraining from patting himself on the back for coming up with a response that wasn’t just gibberish.

“Oh, really?” she said, a teasing smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “ _ Really _ ? So what you’re saying is…  _ anyone _ could wear this color, just as long as they had the confidence to think they looked good in it?”

It felt like a trap, but Kylo wasn’t exactly the best at sussing out traps on his own. Plus, if Rey was laying the framework of a trap for him, he wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t just walk right into it anyway.  It was completely within the realm of possibility.

“Yeah,” he said with a short nod. “That’s what I’m saying.  Anyone could wear it and look great.”

That teasing smile had widened into a full grin. It made her dark eyes crinkle at the corners and lit up her entire face. She tapped the bottle against her palm before tucking it into her fist and leaning forward.

For a short moment, things slowed down. She placed both hands on the couch, crawling closer until she had his knees bracketed with hers. She kept moving until she was hovering over his hips, and then Rey pushed up to balance on her knees and wiggled the bottle, the tiny ball bearing clinking on the glass. “Let me paint yours, then.”

She was close. Too close. Not close enough.

He wanted to pull her flush against him, drag her knees on the sofa cushions until she was snugly in his lap, straddling his hips. Touching him more. He wanted  _ more _ .

But he didn’t. 

He just nodded, holding out his hand while alarm bells went off in his mind.

_ What are you doing?  You complete idiot. You should make a move. She’s in your lap. _

_ In. Your. Lap. _

But he didn’t make a move.

He just sat there while she twisted off the lid and pushed the bottle into his hand, grabbing the other and making him drop his phone onto his belly.

She ran the brush over his index fingernail, the polish cooling in the air as soon as she’d swiped it over.

The red was dark and bloody. It stood out in stark opposition to his pale skin.

The sour smell of the polish wafted up to his nostrils, which reminded him to breathe. He sucked in the air, realizing that anything was better than passing out while she was on top of him.

Kind of on top of him. She was still hovering, biting her bottom lip while she painted each nail. Her cheeks flushing red from the realization that she didn’t have courage enough to finish what she’d started.

He didn’t blame her. He didn’t have the courage to finish it either.

She painted his thumb last, taking three coats to get the entire thing covered.  And then she pursed her lips and blew on them, her breath hissing she moved her head back and forth to reach all five nails.

Kylo swallowed thickly, gulping back air as he desperately sought out her eyes. When she looked up, she blanched. Her breath fizzling even though her lips remained pursed.

He could tug his hand back, pull her close. Kiss her pursed lips.

But he didn’t get the chance.

She was the one to tug on his hand, draping it over her shoulder as he came with it, knees bending behind her back as his torso rose to meet her.

Her lips brushed softly against his, and his breath caught. He froze for what felt like an eternity, too scared to spook her if he moved to even try.

Even if his arms longed to curl around her lithe body. To feel her warmth.

“Breathe…” she whispered, finally sinking down into his lap.

He did breathe, and when he did, his arms curled around her again, tilting the bottle of nail polish and hearing it plop as it hit the sofa cushion.

“Oh!” she said suddenly, looking down at the blood red stain that immediately seeped into the fabric.

“I hate this sofa anyway,” he said with a laugh. “It looks better now.”

Rey laughed a little, but she was more preoccupied with running both hands over the cords of muscle in his back to really care much about the stain on their old sofa.

Kylo righted the bottle and took the lid from her, capping it and tossing it before he turned, planting his feet on the floor and leaning back against the sofa.

He could practically feel her heart beating against his chest, feel her pulse in her fingertips as she touched him.

“You’re right, you know…” she said.

“Right about what?” His voice was low and raspy. He licked his lips and watched her lips as they formed the words.

“That color looks amazing on you, even if it’s only one hand.”

He chuckled in spite of himself. “It’s all the confidence.”

“Yeah, we’ll call it that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you liked it!


End file.
